Wetlands
Wetlands is large and wet zone below Stonewrought Dam, north of Loch Modan, covered with small rivers, lakes and ponds, from the three sides bordered by mountains, but open to the ocean at the west. Adventurers seeking route to Wetlands must either come through sieged Dun Algaz from Loch Modan, or cross the damaged Thandol Span from Arathi Highlands. The northern slopes of Wetlands are generally classed within the Khaz Mountains Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Wetlands Alliance Human Dwarf 20-30 Northern Khaz Modan Getting There ; Horde: From Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands, run south/southwest to the bottom of the zone. Cross the ruined bridge. ; Alliance: From Ironforge Run east towards Loch Modan take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz pass and into the Wetlands. History The Wetlands have been the site of many a battle through the times. Nestled among the Khaz Mountains and open to the ocean as it is, it is a prime location for invading forces. It was historically part of the original dwarven kingdom while the three tribes were united, but after the War of the Three Hammers, it fell under control of the Dark Iron Clan. The Dark Irons invaded Grim Batol and almost succeeded in taking full control of it, but were driven back at the last minute. During the Second War, the bastion finally fell prey to the invading orcs, most notably by those of the Dragonmaw Clan. Although the orcs took possession of Grim Batol for a time, they were subject to the wrath of the red dragonflight who, free of their enslavement from the orcs, destroyed their bases and burned their catapults, killing orcs en masse. The orcs who survived the onslaught fled south to the mountains, where they live to this day. Grim Batol is now under the control of the red dragonflight, who fiercely defend their lair from outsiders. The dwarves and allied humans built a port city on an island in the Baradin Bay, which they named after king Terenas Menethil II - Menethil Harbor. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Wetlands & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons * Grim Batol (Not yet implemented) Travel Hubs * Menethil Harbor Regions Adjacent to Wetlands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Dun Morogh 1-10 Southwest By flightpath or by foot through Loch Modan Darkshore 10-20 Northwest across the ocean By boat from Menethil Harbor to Auberdine Loch Modan 10-20 South By foot or Alliance flightpath from Menethil Harbor to Thelsamar Arathi Highlands 30-40 North By foot or Alliance flightpath from Menethil Harbor to Refuge Pointe Dustwallow Marsh 35-45 West across the ocean By boat from Menethil Harbor to Theramore Isle Towns and Settlements Menethil Harbor Although originally settled mainly by Dwarves of Ironforge, the most important town of Wetlands is the human port of Menethil Harbor. The town serves as main hub of Alliance naval routes to Kalimdor and adventurers may seek there transport to Alliance fortress at Theramore Isle, or Night Elves' port of Auberdine. The town also offers basic services, inn and few trainers, and besides some quests around the town adventurers are also sought for errands in the town military fortress. Menethil Harbor offers gryphon ride to Ironforge, Thelsamar in Loch Modan, Refuge Point in the Arathi Highlands, and Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Dun Modr Before the Dark Iron Dwarves took it over, this was middle-sized dwarven town, far in the northern mountain ridge. Now the Dark Irons are held under constant siege by Ironforge, yet the situation remains the same, as it is believed the Dark Irons are led by powerful warlock, Balgaras the Foul. Quests * 21 Tramping Paws * 24 Digging through the Ooze * 24 In Search of The Excavation Team ** 24 In Search of The Excavation Team * 24 Ormer's Revenge * 24 Reclaiming Goods * ?? Prequest ** 24 Appreentice's Duties * 25 Fall of Dun Modr * 27 The Third Fleet ** 29 The Cursed Crew * 28 Uncovering the Past * 28 War Banners ** 31 Nek'rosh's Gambit * 30+ The Dark Iron War * 34+ A Grim Task * Lightforge Iron * The Thandol Span (Part 1) Figures of Wetlands * Longbraid the Grim * Captain Stoutfist * Prospector Whelgar * Rethiel the Greenwarden (elemental) Enemy Bosses: * Balgaras the Foul * Chieftain Nek'rosh Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit Wild Creatures * Bog Beasts * Crocolisks * Dark Iron Dwarves * Dragonspawn * Ghosts * Gnolls * Murlocs * Oozes * Orcs * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Whelps Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Wetlands Category:Dwarf territories